Homework
by Milli Tora
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Konata takes on the most difficult task of her life. Will she come out on top? Or will she trip at the finish line?


**A/N**: Hello! So I was sitting in my AP Lit. class and then this little idea popped up. Don't know if it'll be any good, but I thought it was entertaining. XD My first Lucky Star piece, let's go!

**Disclaimer:** Milli Tora does not own Lucky Star. However, she will be getting the box sets this coming fall. XD

* * *

She was suppose to be doing her homework.

_'But it's so hard! Why can't teacher ever give me homework that's easy!'_

She tried.

Really.

Like, really, really,_ really_ tried.

But as of ten thirty-two, her gaze had been steadily drifting from her math assignment to the grey screen of her television. Maybe half an hour of anime watching would do her some good...

_'NO! I have to study! Or else no anime or manga!'_

Earlier that day, the gang had sat together for lunch, she had made a bet with Kagami, mostly because she knew for sure she would win. If she finished her homework on time before any of her anime shows started, Konata would win. And the prize for winning...

_'An all expenses paid trip to five conventions, courtesy of Kagamin!'_

Ah, what a dream come true that would be. Konata had even started listing the things she would buy, grinning as if she won already. And she wouldn't have to pay a single yen!

_'Kagamin is the the greatest friend ever!'_

Yes, the blue haired otaku was on her way to months worth of free anime and manga, and all the came with them. However, there was a drawback: if Kagami were to win instead of Konata...

Let's just say Konata almost cried and leave it at that.

_'Let's get some studying done! I will not let Kagami win!'_

Shaking her head to rid herself of 'losing' thoughts, Konata grabbed her forgotten pencil, posed and ready for some math problem solving. Her expression was one of determination, concentration etched firmly into her features.

Too bad she made the mistake of looking at the clock one more time. It was now ten forty-four. She suddenly remembered why her calender was marked with a big red circle on this particular date.

"That's right! The new season of Haruhi starts today!" Konata exclaimed suddenly, breaking the silence of her room like a truck would a store if it where to suddenly go of course. She had been so busy thinking about the bet and her homework she almost missed her favorite show.

_'But if I don't do it, Kagami wins...'_ That was something Konata wasn't about to let happen. But if she did her homework now, she would be missing out on the on hour special. Damn her videotape recorder for breaking down the week before.

_'No, no, no, no, no!' _She was pulling her hair in frustration, the dilemma causing her indecision.

What would she choose: her anime or her homework?

One was important for her entertainment, the other important for her future. (Konata couldn't help herself and laughed at the last part of her thought).

Time was ticking and with less than a minute left, Konata choose what was really important.

- -

Miyuki stared in blunt fascination.

Tsukasa had her mouth agape in astonishment.

Kagami didn't look the least impressed.

"And that how it happened!" Konata concluded her amazing tale, gauging their reactions and taking in pride for putting them there. Of course, she was just a teensy bit worried about Kagami.

_'But what she doesn't know won't hurt, right?'_

"Wow, Kona-chan!" Tsukasa exclaimed, "Haruhi sounds amazing!"

"Indeed," Miyuki remarked with a slight curious tone, "What she did was truly incredible."

Konata laughed haughtily. "Yup! That's why she's my favorite character!."

"While this all sounds great," Kagami intervened dryly, "I'm guessing you did your homework, Konata. I'm sure that if you had time to watch your late night anime, you probably had plenty of time to finish it."

Konata visibly cringed and Kagami's knowing smirk didn't help any. Reaching up, she scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Um, well you see...sometimes we get distracted from doing the things we need to do. And it wouldn't be our fault because the temptation was too great to resist!" She finished heatedly. "You understand, right Kagami?"

"Yeah, I get it. You didn't do the homework."

Konata hung her head, rivers of tears already flowing at the impending outcome.

_'Why didn't I listen to the voice inside of my head and just finished the homework?'_ Because the lure of Haruhi and anime was too strong to ignore.

"I'll be stopping by your house after school to pick up your stuff. And don't bother hiding anything, I will check to make sure I got everything." Kagami smiled evilly. "That means you better fork over every single comic and DVD you have."

Konata learned a very valuable lesson: Never make a bet with Kagami, especially if it involved doing homework.

She would also learn quickly that a whole month without her anime would be a whole month of hell.

_'My anime... my manga... all gone!'_

* * *

**A/n:** Poor Konata. X3

So yes, this is my first Lucky Star story, so I'd appreciate some feedback on how I did. I'm not sure it came out well, but I thought it a funny scenario if it had ever happened. XD This will also probably be the shortest fanfiction story you'll ever see from me.

**Milli Tora**


End file.
